


White Hat

by kawaiikaikuu



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikaikuu/pseuds/kawaiikaikuu
Summary: Black Hat gets jealous when Dr. Flug accidentally creates a flirty genius clone of him.





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I was roped into this ship and it's now my life.  
> Enjoy this little few part fic.  
> I'll try to put out the next part in a few days.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are very appreciated :)

"Flug! Are you done with that damned prototype yet or am I going to have to hurt you?!"  
Black Hat was pissed, as usual. Flug had been incredibly slow in his works lately, and it didn't please the tall, dastardly man.

"Flug! Don't make me call for you again!" He was definitely annoyed now.  
But before he could leave the comfort of his office, a heaving, out of breath Flug entered the room, holding up a vial with white liquid inside.

" _L-lo siento_ , Boss! I-I was working hard on this n-new experiment, and I didn't want to l-let you down with a faulty p-product.." Flug trailed off, his voice going quiet and soft.  
Black Hat stood and snatched the vial from the human's hand, eyeing the odd liquid inside.

"Well, what is it?"  
Flug didn't expect him to say that. He expected a slap, a hand on his throat, something!

"I-it's a c-cloning potion, sir.. It should m-make an exact copy of whoever drinks it.. O-one sip and poof! A-a um.. A clone." Flug stuttered, barely making the words out. His legs were trembling at the thought of what could happen if there were more than one Black Hat.

Black Hat seemed amused with the potion, and decided to pull the cork, downing the small bottle and its contents. The glass crunched in his sharp incisors, and Flug shivered as he watched black blood ooze from his Boss's mouth.

"That was awful, Flug. Tasted like dirty shower water." Black Hat scoffed, picking the scientist up by the collar and dragging him out of the room. "Make something that actually works this time!" And with that, the large doors were slammed in Flug's face.

_Will he ever be satisfied? He can't even wait for me to say that it'll take a few hours to work.._

Flug sighed, standing up and wiping off his lab coat as he headed back to his laboratory.

//

"FLUG YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!"  
Black Hat's loud and angry voice boomed through the mansion, starting Dr. Flug awake.  
He scrambled into his Boss's office, and gasped when he saw someone other than his boss.  
..Well, it was him, but instead of the usual black coat, red tie and the iconic black hat, this man was wearing all white.  
He turned to face Flug, a wide smile on his face. "Why hello there, beautiful."  
Flug's face flushed underneath his bag, and he pulled it down further onto his face, just in case.

"U-um.. Sir? W-what happened to you?" Flug was genuinely confused, and couldn't tell if his boss was playing a trick on him, or if something went wrong with the potion.

The tall male in white stifled out a laugh, and walked closer to Flug, taking each sides of his face into his large, gloved hands.  
"Oh my dear Flug, whatever are you talking about? It's me, your boss, your lab partner! White Hat." This confused Flug even more. But then.. It hit him.

_Oh no.. No no no no no! T-this is.. My dream!_

//The Night Previous//

"Oh geeze, oh geeze! Black Hat's gonna have my ass if I don't get this done!"  
Flug had been lacking in his projects, and it was definitely showing. Black Hat had only grown progressively more annoyed and angry with him, causing major panic for the small doctor.  
His hands scrambled through the mixtures and chemicals on his lab tables, trying everything and anything together to make something Black Hat could use in his dastardly deeds. But nothing. Nothing came to mind!

5.0.5. entered the room, looking at him with a quizzical expression. Flug waved him off, annoyed.  
"Not now, I have to make something for the boss or I'm toast!" His voice was cracking and slurring, as he was on the verge of passing out. He had been at it for days, getting no more than a few winks of sleep.  
The large bear walked up to him, patting his shoulder as he gestured to the bed nearby. Flug tiredly looked over, rubbing his eyes as he slowly made his way there. But he quickly stopped himself, making sure to look like he was working.  
"I can't. Black Hat will have my ass if I don't finish this prototype before tomorrow.."  
5.0.5. sighed both verbally and physically, picking up the small scientist in his large arms and carrying him to the bed.  
Before Flug could protest, the beast bared his teeth, small bits of drool seeping out onto his goggles.  
"O-okay okay! I'll go to sleep!"  
The bear smiled softly, and set him down in the worn down bed, patting his head after.  
Flug softly thanked him, then curled up underneath the tattered blanket, falling asleep rather quickly.

 _"Flug, Flug, can you hand me that vile of ammonia?"_  
_"Sure thing, White Hat."_  
_"Thank you. Would you like to help me mix?"_  
_Flug stepped over to his partner's side, laughing when he felt the taller male back up, only to move right behind him._  
_"Is this highly necessary?" Flug asked, smiling up at the tall, gray demon. White Hat stifled a soft chuckle and nodded, resting his chin on the smaller's head._  
_"I asked you to help. Is this an issue?"_  
_Flug shook his head and grabbed the large wooden spoon, wrapping both hands around it and beginning to stir the concoction. He couldn't help but flush red when a larger set of gloved hands englufed his own, assisting him with the action._  
_"You don't have to help, y'know. I can do it." Flug said, looking back at White Hat, who had a very pleased look on his face._  
_"Am I too close, partner?" He asked, his husky and raspy voice close to Flug's neck. His breath was hot against his nape, making the small doctor shiver._  
_"A-a little.. But I guess it's okay.." He said, grateful that his bag covered how unbelievably red his face was._  
_White Hat smiled wide, and slid his hands away from Flug's, moving them to a risque area._  
_Flug gasped when he felt the clawed hands grab his hips._  
_"W-White Hat, what're you-"_  
_A gasp escaped his lips before he could finish his sentence. He could feel hard object poking at his bottom._  
_"S-sir I-"_  
_White Hat hushed the quivering male, smiling as he slowly began to rub his crotch against the back of Flug's pants._  
_"I'm sorry partner, I just couldn't resist. Especially with you right in front of me." He snickered, his clawed hands digging deep into Flug's sides as he picked up the pace rather quickly, rutting hard against Flug's plush and round ass. The small doctor let out a pitiful moan, shaking as he foolishly allowed himself to rock back against the taller male, needing some kind of satisfaction. His dick was hard and throbbing in his slacks, making it very uncomfortable._  
_"Do you want more, Flug? Should I make you feel good?" The tall demon's voice sent chills down Flug's spine as he ached for more. He wanted it. He needed it!_  
_"P-please, sir.."_

"FLUG GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE FOR DINNER!"  
A familiar loud and hateful voice awoke Flug from his pleasant dream.

  
_Pleasant? Why.. Why did I like that?!_

  
Flug raced out of bed, tripping over the sheets and face-planting onto the floor. He sighed, and stood, but felt a sticky substance trail down his leg.

  
_Really? A wet dream? You're a disgrace, Flug.._

  
His thoughts of the dream haunted him as he headed upstairs to the dining area, wearing a clean pair of underwear and slacks.

//

"S-so my dream was made into y-you? Because of the potion?"  
White Hat chuckled, nodding as he traced a gloved finger up Flug's chin, making him shiver and flush from embarrassment.  
"It seems that you have made a potion that makes a person's dreams a reality. It just needed something else to work. Like your "Boss's" saliva." White Hat had a large, toothy smile on his face as his finger left the doctor's chin.  
"Well, shall we go to the laboratory? I feel as if your "Boss" will be wanting another prototype, yes?"  
Flug was about to say something when the doors of the office slammed open, revealing a very angry-looking Black Hat.

"What in the absolute hell is going on, Flug? And who is that?!"


	2. Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> This chapter contains rape/non-con, but there is no penetration involved. 
> 
> It's just Black Hat being an ass and wanting oral.

"Flug, explain to me _right now_ who the _hell_ this is." Black Hat was not amused with the current situation. He stared down the white clone, glaring as he saw the bastard's hand on Flug's shoulder.  
Dr. Flug didn't really know how to respond. He didn't want to admit to his boss that he'd accidentally created the boss of his dreams, or the fact that he was spawned from a wet dream.  
"I-I guess the potion accidentally created a-an alternate version of you.." His voice trailed off, looking down at his hands nervously. Black Hat snorted and walked to his desk, sitting down in a huff.  
"Well get _rid_ of him before I toss you both out on your sorry asses." The seriousness and anger in his voice caused Flug to move quickly, grabbing the clone's hand and racing off to his laboratory before Black Hat had the chance to do something.

//

"So you're really going to do it?" White Hat was sitting up on a lab table, watching as the smaller doctor measured his body and ran tests on his form.  
Flug sighed, nodding as he looked up into White Hat's eyes, spotting something odd. The eye behind his monacle was a different color. It was a tint of pink, which was especially odd to him.  
"I'm sorry, mister White Hat but I have to do w-what my boss says or e-else.." Flug stood from his kneeling position, brushing off his lab coat.

"You know you want me to stay, Flug." White Hat said, smiling wide. "I'm the only one you talk to. Even if they were just dreams. Do you really want to be lonely again?"  
Flug looked down, twiddling his fingers as the thought lingered in his mind. White Hat had been the only person he'd talked to and had decent conversation with in such a long time. Even if it was just in his dreams.  
But now, it was a reality! He could speak with White Hat whenever he wanted, and could have a second opinion on his inventions for Black Hat!  
What would the issue be of him staying?

Flug sighed and looked back up at the tall demon, stifling a little laugh. "Alright, you convinced me.."

White Hat smiled a lot, and pulled the small doctor into a hug. "Wonderful. Now you won't have to jerk off at 3am to fall asleep anymore."

Flug blushed dark, and weakly punched White Hat's arm, embarrassed. "I-I hate that you know that!"

White Hat laughed and smiled wide, taking Flug's chin in his hand. "But now you have me instead, darling."

Flug wanted to throw himself in a pit of lava.

"Shut up.."

// _Later that night, after dinner.._

"Are you going to bed already Flug? We just started the game!" Dementia and 5.0.5. put on saddened faces as the doctor stood, stretching as he was about to take his leave. He softly laughed, smiling under his bag.

"I'm sorry you two. Black Hat said I have to meet with him about something. I'll be in his room."  
Flug turned on his heels and headed towards his Boss's bedroom, knocking on the door lightly.  
"H-hello? Boss?" He peeked in, only to see something he didn't expect.  
Black Hat was completely nude, laying on his large bed as he stroked what looked like his cock.  
It was gray in color, just like the demon's skin, jagged, and had sharp-looking quills all along the sides.  
Flug flushed a dark red, thankful that he wasn't seen. He tried to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't even think about leaving, Flug. Come here. _Now_."  
Flug swallowed the lump in his throat and entered the room, the doors slamming behind him causing his legs to shake. One of Black Hat's disembodied hands grabbed a hold of the doctor, carrying him over to the bed. Flug couldn't even look at him.  
"Flug, don't be so stingy. I just want some help." The tall demon tried to sound sincere and gentle, but Flug knew his intentions.  
He was going to force him into sex.

"S-sir I don't think I-I want anything to do with this.." Flug's voice was small and pitiful as he began to tremble, his hands quivering as he attempted to remove the large hand encasing his body.  
Black Hat laughed darkly, using the hand to throw the small doctor onto the bed. Flug gasped and looked up at him, still very fearful.

"You don't say no to me, Flug. I _own_ you." Black Hat smiled wide, and grabbed Flug's arm, pulling him into his lap just above his hard cock.  
Flug bit his lip nervously and stared at Black Hat, unable to think or move. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be hurt or ripped apart by the demon's sharp teeth.

"I-I don't want to.." He whispered out, his body shaking. Black Hat growled, grimacing as he pushed Flug down, crawling closer to him and towering over his small frame. Flug was terrified.

_I'm going to be eaten!_

Black Hat licked his teeth with in an animal-like manner, causing Flug to cover his eyes and whimper.

"I-I'm sorry boss, p-please spare me! I-I'll do whatever you want!" Flug's eyes flooded with tears as he laid there, immobile. Black Hat grinned wide, and grabbed Flug's arms with a tight grip, leaving marks as he squeezed them.

"Suck me off."

Flug looked at him in disbelief.

_That's it?_

"B-boss, can I please go to my r-room after?" Flug wanted the situation to end as soon as possible so he could forget.  
Black Hat shrugged.

"Fine. Get to it."

Flug again swallowed the lump in his throat, and sat up, facing the sight of his Boss's demonic-looking dick. He gently touched the tip with his finger, sliding it down to touch the sides. The quills were soft, which gave him a sense of relief that this whole experience wouldn't be painful.  
But as soon as he slid Black Hat's hard member into his mouth, the demon grabbed each side of his head, thrusting his way in.  
Flug murmured and mumbled around his cock, his eyes wide as he looked up at Black Hat. The bastard had removed his bag, and was currently in the process of removing his goggles.  
Flug looked at him with hurt and shock. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Flug your mouth is fantastic~" Black Hat purred as he thrusted slow into the other's mouth, almost making Flug gag with how far it was going down his throat.  
Flug just sat there and took what was happening with his head held high. He squeezed his eyes shut, just wanting this nightmare to end.  
Black Hat snickered and put his clawed hands around Flug's neck, squeezing hard as he began slamming his hips and hard cock into the smaller male's mouth.  
Flug began to drool and gasp around it, his hands scrambling for something to hold on to. His eyes struggled to stay shut.  
"This feels so _fucking_ good, Flug!" Black Hat cursed, releasing his grip as the other gasped for air.  
He'd only stopped for a few seconds before fucking himself into the other's throat even harder than before.  
Flug's eyes were about to roll back in his head, but instead they widened with both shock and fear as he felt his throat being filled with his Boss's cum. It was much thicker than a human's, causing Flug to gag even after Black Hat had removed his cock.

Black Hat stifled out a dark laugh, and grabbed Flug by the chin, staring at him with a dastardly smile. Flug was crying now as he struggled to swallow.

"You're _disgusting_." Black Hat hissed, moving his hand down and squeezing Flug's crotch, rubbing at his hardened dick. Flug was ashamed of himself, and tried looking away. "I didn't expect you were a pervert, Flug. Getting hard while a cock is being thrust into your mouth. Disgusting."  
He tossed the doctor out of his room before he could say a thing to defend himself.  
"Before you go running off, did you get rid of that horrible clone?"  
Flug sniffled and nodded, wiping his eyes as he slid his bag and goggles back on. "Y-yes sir.."

"Good." Black Hat slammed the door, leaving Flug alone in the hall to wallow in his shame.

//

"I-I'm disgusting, White Hat! Disgusting!" Flug sobbed into the tall demon's arms, his entire form trembling as tears streaked down his face. White Hat didn't know how to respond. He gently rubbed little circles into Flug's back, softly shushing him.

"If anything, he's disgusting. Forcing you to do such a thing." White Hat's voice was gentle and calm, which was heavenly to Flug. "Don't worry, I'll do something about _him_."

Flug shook his head, sniffling. "I-I can't let him find you! Please just stay h-here in the lab.. Promise m-me.." His voice was broken and pitiful. He didn't want to risk losing White Hat and facing Black Hat's rage.

White Hat sighed, hugging the smaller male tighter as he gently lifted him, walking towards the bed. Upon seconds of gently setting the doctor down, he'd fallen asleep.

He watched as Flug slept, full of worry. He looked down at his hands, which were flickering from visible to transparent. He knew he wouldn't be around for too much longer.

"..I promise."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm glad so many people like my garbage.


	3. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soooo much for the hits and kudos! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment if you liked it!

//A few days later..

Black Hat had noticed a significant absence of Dr. Flug, and was a bit concerned.

_Had I gone too far? Was that a bad idea?_

These sensitive and weird thoughts caused Black Hat to feel sickened with himself. Had he actually felt sorry for doing that to Flug? But it'd happened so many times before! What was the wrongness this time?

Black Hat stood from his desk in a huff, wanting to destroy someone or something to take he edge off and clear his mind.  
He headed towards the lab, and was surprised to see Dementia and 5.0.5. peeking inside the cracked door. Black Hat raised an eyebrow and used his disembodied hands to pick up the two, dragging them over.  
Dementia and 5.0.5. stared at him, a bit startled from the sudden dragging.

"What's goin' on, Blackie? Do you need us?" Dementia asked, fixing her clothes that Black Hat's hands had messed up.  
The tall demon rolled his eyes at the nickname, and flicked them both in their noses.

"What were you two doing peeking into the lab?"

Dementia giggled. "Flug and some guy are toooootally doing it!" She giggled even more, 5.0.5. joining in without thinking.  
That earned them a slap.

"What do you idiots mean? He's in there, having _sex_? Instead of working on the prototype?!" Black Hat was pissed. He started to stomp over there, but was stopped by both hands and paws on his ankles.

"Don't, boss! He's so.. Happy.." Dementia said, giving him the puppy-dog eyed look. 5.0.5. did the same, whimpering a bit. Black Hat was about to rip them off his ankles and throw them into the lava pit in the basement, but decided to listen.  
He sighed, kicking them off as he went to the door. Instead of kicking it down as he usually would, he peeked in the crack, his eyes widening at what he saw.  
Dementia and 5.0.5. slid underneath him, also peeking in on the action.

//

"M-mn! W-white Hat, please s-stop, enough!" Flug's unmasked face was redder than it had ever been, and both of his gloved hands were covering his mouth.

White Hat had convinced the other into some sweet sex after the events prior, hoping it would make the small doctor feel better.  
"Mmn cmn, drmlin, m-mn mu wu mu~" White Hat was a little busy, not listening to Flug's pleads as he licked and swirled his serpent-like tonuge around Flug's small cock, his eyes watching with amusement as the other quivered and trembled.

"P-please don't talk with your mouth full of my p-penis!" Flug gasped, extremely embarrassed.  
White Hat laughed and snorted, pulling off and wiping his mouth.

"Darling, I can't take you seriously when you use scientific terms." He laughed again, moving beside the small human. "Try saying "dick" or "cock", it sounds less funny."

Flug punched him in the arm and scoffed, crossing his arms in a huff. "I don't like s-speaking like that! It's.. I-it's disgusting."

_Disgusting.. Disgusting disgusting disgusting!_

The word repeated over and over in Flug's mind, causing him to curl up and scoot closer to the tall gray demon's chest. White Hat pulled him into his lap, kissing at his cheeks and neck.  
All in hopes to calm the doctor's nerves.

"Darling, don't worry. It's okay. You're not anything like that, okay? You're wonderful." White Hat continued to press kisses to sensitive places on Flug's body, making him shiver and laugh a bit.  
"Oh? Is that giggles I hear?" White Hat used his clawed fingers to lightly trace and tickle the sensitive spots on the other's body, making Flug squirm and twitch as he held in giggles and laughter.

"A-aren't we supposed to be h-having sex?" Flug asked, covering his face from embarrassment.  
White Hat laughed darkly and kissed his hands, gently pulling them away.

"We are, darling. Look."  
Flug looked down to see that the taller male was already buried deep inside of him, just now realizing the feeling of it twitching.

"Y-you s-sneaky-"

"Darling, it wasn't bad, correct?"

Flug was about to protest, but he took the chance to think.  
"I-I didn't feel it at all.. A-and all I thought about was your hands.."

White Hat smiled. "See? Not a bad experience at all."  
Flug nodded softly and looked at him, shyly pecking his lips.

"T-thank you.."

"You're welcome."

//

Black Hat slid back against the wall beside him, contemplating what he had just saw. "Flug kept that stupid copy after all.. And they're lovers?" His voice was quiet and distraught.  
He hadn't thought about the possibility of Flug having a lover.  
The idea just made his chest burn with anger. And he hadn't a clue why.

Dementia and 5.0.5 moved away from the door once Flug had started to moan, looking at Black Hat with confusion.

"What's the matter boss?" Dementia asked quietly, poking at his face. Black Hat snarled at her, snapping his jaws.

"I'm pissed off, Dementia. And I have no patience for you two buffoons." He said, standing and wiping his coat.  
She looked up at him as he stood, her hands shaking a bit.

"A-are you jealous, boss?" Her voice usually didn't get as quiet as it was then. She knew what was about to happen.  
Black Hat snatched her up by the throat, squeezing with one hand as he snarled at her again, mouth open wide.

"How fucking _dare_ you say that to me! I, Black Hat, master of destruction and ruler of evil, do not get jealous!"  
He threw her down beside 5.0.5, panting with rage as his form sank into the ground.

5.0.5. whimpered and gently pressed his paws against Dementia's throat as she caught her breath, checking if her windpipe was in tact.  
She coughed and sighed, hugging herself close to the blue bear.

"Why can't he just be _nice_ for once, 5? Flug'll never love him if he's always like this.."  
5.0.5. grunted in reply, nodding.

They both knew Flug was in trouble now.

//

"White Hat? Do you um.. Do you love me?" Flug softly asked, looking down at the demon as he watched him nestled into his neck.

White Hat softly chuckled, kissing at the smaller male's collarbone. "Why do you ask darling? Do you love me?"  
Flug turned red.

"N-no, I was-! I-I mean.. I don't know.." Flug tried to find his bag with his free hand, embarrassed.  
White Hat pressed more kisses to his neck and collarbone, snickering.

"It's okay, darling. I love you too."

  
White Hat dreaded saying those three words.

  
Flug smiled, moving to squeeze the other in a tight hug. He pecked his face with light, almost tickling kisses. " _Te amo._. _Gracías_ , White Hat."

White Hat nodded and smiled a little, pressing a hand to Flug's lower back. The two were still connected by their lower regions, and even the softest movement from White Hat made Flug shudder.

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep. This won't soften for quite a while, love." He chuckled.  
Flug nodded and rested his head on the other's chest, closing his eyes in content.

White Hat put his hands up and around the small doctor's waist, sighing as he felt the other drift into a much deeper sleep.  
Taking another look at his hands, he felt regret for ever telling Flug "I love you".  
He was still disappearing. And his sight was worsening.

"I'm sorry, Flug. I cannot stay forever. Maybe you can make up with the real thing."  
White Hat sighed, pressing a kiss to the smaller's head just before falling asleep.  
His thoughts were full of worry that night.

 


	4. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this is getting so much love! Thank you for all the reads and kudos!
> 
> I'll be posting some fanart on my Tumblr, @starboy-arts 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cheesy addition ;)

// _A week passes..._

Black Hat hasn't left his office since that night.

Dementia and 5.0.5. haven't spoken a word about what they saw. Instead, the two tried to keep an eye on their boss, wondering why he was in such a state.

Black Hat was depressed.

Not angry, nor annoyed, nor frustrated.

He was _sad._

Neither had seen him like that before.

One night, after dinner, the two knocked on Black Hat's door, only to be pushed away by the demon's anthropomorphic hands.  
A mouth appeared on one, showing the familiar grimace of sharp, glistening teeth.

"What do you two want?" Black Hat's voice was harsh and scratchy, as if he hadn't talked in quite a while.

Dementia stood up, wiping her clothes of dust as she faced the hands, determined to talk to her boss.  
"Blackie, you've been in there for days! Please come out and talk to us, boss!" She pleaded, only to get a scoff from Black Hat.

"I don't want to leave my office. I'm perfectly fine here."

Dementia looked over her shoulder at 5.0.5, who shrugged, unsure of what to do.

"Boss, Flug wants to see you!"

The doors flung open once the doctor's name came out of Dementia's mouth. Black Hat's dark form eerily floated across the carpeted floor, towards the two, his arms crossed against him chest.

"Where is he?" Black Hat asked, his voice much clearer and darker.  
Dementia swallowed the lump in her throat as she twiddled her fingers.

"I-I um.. I lied, boss." She admitted, ready to take whatever punishment that would be thrown her way.  
But to her surprise, she heard the large doors close with a loud slam.

Black Hat's hands appeared on the door again, this time they were blue in color.  
"You two should go to your rooms. I don't want to be bothered with your silly games."

"B-but boss, we just wanna know what's wrong! Is it Flug-"

  
"Keep _his_ name out of your mouth, Dementia." Black Hat hissed, his mute expression turning into a snarl. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please boss!" Dementia pounded her fists on the door, angry. She didn't like seeing Black Hat in this state at all. She liked the evil, dark-minded, and flat out horrible boss she knew and loved.

The doors to Black Hat's office flung open again, but this time he did not move. Instead, his large, ghostly hands grabbed the two, pulling them inside and throwing them on the couch.

"Help me, Dementia." Black Hat said, his chair turned away from them.  
He didn't want them to see the depressed look on his face. He was a mess.

"Help you? With what, boss?" Dementia is confused as she attempts to approach the desk. She's immediately thrown back by Black Hat's hand, which now held a tight grip on her.

"Teach me how to win him, Dementia. I _want_ him back. He belongs to _me_. Not some _stupid_ copy." Black Hat hissed, anger showing through his voice.

Dementia was a bit surprised, and prodded the hand until it let her go. "Boss, do you want.. D-dating advice?" She didn't want to laugh, but it was a bit funny to think about.

Black Hat heard the snicker in her voice and sighed, turning towards her and 5.0.5.  
The two gasped in shock.

Their boss was blue.

"If you're going to laugh, I'll gladly kick you out and throw you into the basement with the hounds and the lava." He said, even though his dark heart was heavy with guilt and sadness.

Dementia felt bad for laughing, and sat in the chair near the desk, staring her boss in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Blackie. I'll help you. But only if you do something for me."

Black Hat laughed and crossed his arms, peeved. "Are you really asking a favor from your boss? You're _joking_."

Dementia shook her head immediately, not wanting to anger the moody demon.

"I want you to admit that you love Flug."

Black Hat scoffed at the word "love" and turned his chair back towards the window.

"I'll never admit such a thing. 'Love' isn't in my vocabulary, Dementia."

She sighed and stood from her seat. "Well, if you can't do it.. I guess I can't help you. C'mon 5, let's go play some dominos."

Before the two could leave, Black Hat's dark hands grabbed the handles and kept them shut.

"Fine. I _like_ Flug. Not love, like." The demon didn't even want to say the word again.

Dementia squealed with happiness and ran over, hugging the back of the chair.  
"Oh sir, you won't regret asking me for help! I'm the best~"

Black Hat rolled his eyes and stood from his dark throne, moving to the mirror and fixing his tie. "An expert, eh? They why can't you keep a boyfriend?"

"Hey! It's not my fault you always obliterate them with lasers and flamethrowers!"

//Later on, after hours of training from Dementia..

"So, no weapons?"

"No weapons."

"No blood or guts? I thought Flug liked guts."

"No! Do you want to freak him out?! He's totally squeamish!"

"..Not even a little gadget to hurt that bastard- Ow! Watch what you're doing, you ninny!"

Dementia apologized softly as she finished sewing up her Boss's new outfit for the night.  
She had felt that he'd learned well, and was ready for a date with the doctor in question.  
Even though he was a little off the rails at certain topics.. She still felt as if he had been properly trained.

Black Hat moved from her clutches as she finished, admiring himself in the mirror. She had sewn him some normal-looking clothes. A t-shirt she found in a closet deep within the mansion, jeans made from a failed experiment, and she even stole some sneakers from a neighborhood kid.

Black Hat looked normal.

"And now for the final touch! 5, did you get the serum from the lab?"

The large bear nodded, holding out a needle with black liquid inside it.

"Perfect! Remember this, boss?"

Black Hat sighed as he saw the syringe, nodding a bit.

"Is that the stupid mixture Flug made to make me appear human? _Ugh_. Can't I go out in my normal form?" He looked at himself in the mirror, opening his mouth wide and admiring his sharp teeth.

She laughed and quickly stabbed the needle into Black Hat's back, giggling as she pushed the plunger and watched the liquid enter her Boss's body.

"Do you want some _hero_ finding you on a date with your scientist?" She giggled again and tossed the needle aside, smiling as she watched Black Hat change from his dark skin tone, to a much more human-like tone.

He was dark skinned, with black hair that was trimmed into a punk-like style and his eye had changed to a pretty pink color. His other was covered with an eyepatch.

Dementia and 5.0.5 were astonished.

"You look great, boss!" She said with a smile, having 5.0.5 join in with a happy roar.

Back Hat looked at himself in the mirror, and felt disgusted. "I look stupid."

"Flug won't even know it's you though! Just go with it, please?" She and the large bear looked at the demon with big, innocent eyes.

He groaned and pushed them away, stomping towards the office doors.

Their plan was about to unfold.

Black Hat snuck out of the house through a window and waited on the front doorstep as Dementia did her part.

"Oh Flug~! I've got a _surprise_ for you!" Her loud voice echoed through the halls as she raced to the lab, banging on the door with her fists.

Flug came to the door, rubbing at his eyes. "Yes Dementia? I'm busy."

She completely ignored the doctor's complaints and whines as she began dragging him towards the front door.

"Remember that time I said I'd get you a blind date?"

Flug was baffled. He wasn't interested in a date with someone he didn't know.

But before he could protest, he was holding the front doorknob in his hand.

"He'll be here any-"

The doorbell rang.

"Eeeeee, he's here!"  
She squealed and stood behind Flug, nudging him until he puked the door open.

He was very surprised when he saw a dark-skinned, handsome male at the door.

"Hello.. Are you um, Doctor James Flug? I'm um.. Blake."

Flug still couldn't believe his eyes. Dementia actually found someone who was his type.

"Y-yes, that's me.."

Black Hat- no, Blake handed him a rose, in attempts to win him over.

"Would you like to.. G-go to the Waffle House with me?" Blake's shyness was quite attractive to the doctor, but something in him wanted to reject.

_I'm with White Hat. I can't betray him... C-can I?_

"I don't-"

Dementia barged into the conversation, giggling as she pushed Flug into the tall male's chest.  
"Of course he'll go with you! Have fun, Flug~"  
Before Flug could even protest, the door was slammed and locked.

He sighed and looked down, his face reddening with shock as he noticed how close he was to the dark male.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He pulled away quickly and fixed his goggles and bag, looking at him with an embarrassed expression.

Blake laughed and smiled, shrugging. "It's okay. I don't care. Shall we go?" He extended his arm out like a gentleman.  
Flug reluctantly slid his own around the other's, still fairly embarrassed as the two made their way down the sidewalk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> //Oops not the climax just yet  
> I rewrote some stuff


	5. No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter might seem a little rushed but I really wanted to make the next two parts long and plot-heavy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Once Black Hat and Flug arrived at the Waffle House down the street, the demon felt a very unfamiliar feeling as he sat across from the small doctor.

_Me? Nervous? This can't be. This is.. Irrational! Humiliating! I feel like such an-_

"Excuse me.. Blake, is it?" Flug's voice stopped Black Hat's train of thought as he looked over to see him. He must've looked like an idiot.

"Y-yeah?" His voice cracked.

His voice cracked?!

"I um.. Just wanted to be truthful with you.." Flug looked away, his eyes sad as he sighed. Black Hat couldn't really read the situation.  
"I-I have a boyfriend already.. He's very sweet, and I'd rather not betray him.. I'm very sorry."

Black Hat grumbled low in his throat, angry that Flug called that.. Thing.. His boyfriend.

"Oh? Man, I'm sorry. Dementia set this up a while ago, and I just couldn't make it. I was busy doing uh.. Tattoos and stuff."  
Black Hat had remembered that Dementia mentioned tattooing when she was extensively training him.  
-

_"Blackie, remember, Flug likes guys with lots of tattoos."_

_"Why? I think tattoos are stupid and foolish attempt to make humans look decent."_

_"He just likes them, okay? I've heard him talk about them before. Did you know he has a cute tramp stamp?!"_

_"I don't believe you. Flug wouldn't-"_

_She showed him a blatant picture of Flug from behind, with low-riding pants that showed a bit of his lower back. And just like she said, there was a small tattoo of a squid just above the doctor's behind._

_Black Hat couldn't believe his eyes._

_"Is this why he always had such a fascination with tentacles?"_

_She laughed and nodded, giggling as she snatched the picture back from Black Hat, leaving the demon a bit peeved._

_"Maybe he's just kinky like that."_

_Black Hat was confused so he just sighed and continued to listen to Dementia's seemingly idiotic advice._

_-_

"You tattoo? Do you have any?" Flug seemed interested as he leant over the table to get a better look at Black Hat. The demon laughed a bit and pulled up his left sleeve, showing off a dark tattoo of ghosts that wrapped around his arm, all the way down to his hand.  
Flug hadn't noticed.

"It's amazing.. Did you um.. Did you do this yourself?" Flug poked and prodded at Black Hat's arm, making him feel a bit more anxious. He was a bit jealous that the doctor was willing to touch someone he had just met no longer than an hour before, and yet, he never touched him willingly.

"Hah, yeah. I work at a little place in town." Black Hat snickered, flexing just a bit and watching as Flug's eyes dimly sparkled.

"I'm impressed.. I haven't met anyone who's done tattoos before.."

Black Hat chuckles, sipping the drink that he'd ordered minutes before. "Do you have any tats, James?"  
It felt weird to call the doctor by his actual name, but the more Black Hat thought about it, the less weird it became.

Flug blushed darkly, his ears even burning up as he looked away, nodding shyly.  
He was extremely embarrassed of the tattoo he had, and didn't really like talking about it. It was a drunk accident in college.

"Y-yes I do, but I don't like showing it.. It's in a um.. Risque place.."

Black Hat held in a laugh and leant over the table, his muscular arms resting on the space just before the edge.

"You sure you can't show me? Maybe I can get rid of it for you. Turn it into somethin' better."

Flug was even more flustered, for multiple reasons. One, he couldn't keep his eyes off the tanned male in front of him. Two, he was embarrassed to even think about his tattoo. And three, he didn't even think about ever showing anyone he wasn't intimate with.

"A-ah um.. Maybe later.."

Before Black Hat could add anything, a waitress came up to the table and asked for their orders.

_//Later on..._

"I had a nice time, Blake. Thank you for this." Flug had his hands wrapped around Black Hat's arm as they walked back towards the mansion, in a much better mood than he expected. He actually enjoyed the date, and had a nice time with the dark male.

But there was still something eating at him inside.

"You're welcome, James. I had a pretty great time too." Black Hat smiled genuinely, and lead Flug up to the door, watching as he let go of his arm and reached for the door handle.  
"Hey um.. Can we maybe do this again? A-as friends of course, since you're um.. Y'know.."  
Black Hat desperately wanted another chance. Even if he had to go through another sappy date.

Flug smiled and nodded, stepping on his toes to kiss the taller male's cheek. "I'd like that. Have a nice night." He said, a little happier as he opened the door and went inside.

Black Hat couldn't help but swoon.

Yeah. That's right. He swooned.

_I can't believe I actually enjoyed that.. It wasn't as I horrible as I expected._

Black Hat drank the antidote he'd kept in his pocket, sighing as he pushed open the front doors and walked through the halls, looking for Dementia and 5.0.5.

"Dementia! 5! Come here, now!"  
He tried to be intimidating with his voice, but his current happy mood left it at more of a request than a demand.

The two eagerly raced to him, bouncing up and down as they waited to hear how the date went.

"Does he love you yet, Boss? Is he gonna be your boyfriend? ARE YOU GUYS GONNA GET MARRIED?!"

Black Hat grabbed both of their lips, holding them shut.  
"I get a second date."

As soon as he let them go, Dementia's loud, excited squeals shook the entire house. Black Hat sighed and headed to his office, trying not to smile. They followed, grabbing on his coattails.

"Boss, we have to prep you! A second date is a great thing! You could even get to kiss him next time!"

_Kissing?_

Black Hat hadn't thought about that. Did he want to kiss Flug?  
..Did he even know how to kiss?

"I suppose I'll need some practice, but not until-"

A loud boom, followed by a scream from Flug stopped everything in its tracks, making the three villans rush to the laboratory without haste.

Upon entering, Black Hat couldn't help but slap a hand over his mouth.  
The lab was a mess.

A deranged, shaking Flug was in the middle of it all, his hands buried deep in what looked like a corpse.

"Flug! What in the actual hell is going on?!" Black Hat threw away the mushy feelings and stomped over to the doctor, his eyes widening as he saw what was wrong.

That _damn_ doppleganger was nowhere to be found. Instead, some random corpse was wearing his clothes as Flug desperately sewed up the bleeding body.

"You'll be okay.. You'll be okay.. Ahaha! You'll be just fine my love. Nothing can take you away from me.." Flug was rambling on and on, laughing like the evil scientist he was supposed to be.

That brought concern to Black Hat's mind. He'd never seen Flug this.. Crazy.

"Flug, stop. He's obviously dead and that copy is gone." Black Hat tried talking some sense into him but as soon as he got close, the doctor hissed like a feral cat and picked up the body, putting it down on a lab table across the room.

He frantically ran around the destroyed lab, grabbing various tools and concoctions from times passed.

He was going to bring White Hat back, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this is getting so much love!
> 
> Comments are really appreciated and I try to reply to each one! 
> 
> Now the next chapter is the climax~ 
> 
> Only two left, people!


	6. Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had pretty bad writer's block.  
> But don't worry, I am definitely finishing this within the week!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Comment please, they're very appreciated!

~~~~ __

Flug's POV

//Just before the loud crash..

"White Hat? I'm sorry I left so suddenly I-"

Nothing.

"White Hat? I said I was sorry, you don't have to hide from me.." I was worried that me leaving had upset him, and I really didn't want to face the aftermath. I knew even if he was supposed to be different than Black Hat, he still had a temper when he was upset.

"I said I was-"

I heard something coming from the lab table that caught my attention. I turned around and walked slowly towards the main area of the lab, my legs beginning to tremble. It had been quite a while since I was as scared as I was then.

My heart was racing and I could hardly breathe.

"I-is anyone there..? White Hat?"

_Am I going to be killed? Did a hero sneak in? Is White Hat hiding from me? ..Is he going to kill me..?_

My mind was racing and I couldn't think straight. All I wanted was to see White Hat and apologize. But what I found was horrible.

"F-Flug.."  
A distorted, dripping, and practically oozing White Hat crawled out from under the lab table, slowly but surely making his way to me. I couldn't move.  
"Flug I-I'm sorry..."

I knealt down immediately and hugged him, his body melting in my hands.

_No... No no no no no! This can't be happening! Please no!_

"Oh gosh, White Hat! What's happening? Why's your body melting?!" My voice began to crack as tears streaked my face.  
I watched his body melt through my fingers as he spoke.

"I should've told you.. I've been disappearing on and off.. I think your little potion is wearing o-off.." The demon-copy said, his voice sounding hoarse and almost inaudible. I could barely get through the words. My heart was hurting, and it was much worse than when Black Hat hurt me that night.

I didn't know what to do. With all my years as a scientist, even then I was stumped. I didn't know how to help put White Hat back together.

But then I got a crazy idea.

"H-how about I find you a body..? I-I can capture your essence and put it in a capsule? That way it won't disappear and I c-can try to put it into a new body!"

White Hat laughed. He _laughed_ at me.

"Darling, isn't that a bit far-fetched..? How're you sure I won't disappear?"

"I'll use that vile we made together and mix it with you! It's the long-lasting serum, remember?" I wiped my eyes and stood, grabbing the dark blue vile on top of the table. He looked at it and sighed, his hat slowly drooping down onto his face.

"Darling.."

"White Hat please! Please let me do this for you!" I couldn't bare the thought of losing him. He was the little ray of sunshine in the shitty life I lived as a minion to a horrid villian.

The white demon sighed and nodded, using what remained of his hand to take my own, making my eyes start to water again.

"Just don't ruin the lab, darling. I know how much it means to you."

And that's when he stopped. His body began melting into the floor and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Quickly, I grabbed an empty vial and scooped up a little bit of the demon's remains, pouring the serum inside and securing it into the lab's refrigeration system.

I looked through the pile of bodies that Black Hat insisted I keep (they were all mailmen who had been killed from even stepping foot onto the property), and eventually found the perfect one.

A tall, light skinned man, with black hair and dark eyes.

I pulled on the man's leg, trying to remove him from the pile, but I tripped, landing on a flask. The flask immediately exploded upon my impact, shaking the entire lab and causing several things to fall over. I didn't even get to move until the chaos stopped.

And when I did, I saw what had been done to my perfect man. I raced over to the ashen body, wiping at the male's face and trying not to cry. For some reason, even though the man was not yet White Hat, I still felt as if I should've been more careful and that I should've protected him.

"I'm so sorry.. I'll fix you, I promise.."

The body was fresh, so his blood has began to spill, drenching my white coat.

"Flug? What in the hell is going on?!?"

_Oh... He must've heard the explosion.. What does he want? To take White Hat away from me? I won't.. I won't let him!_

Leaning down, I reached into my pocket and retrieved my sewing kit. I frantically fidgeted with the needle and finally stuck it into his flesh, beginning to sew up the large blast wound in his chest.

"You'll be okay.. You'll be okay.. Ahaha! You'll be just fine my love. Nothing can take you away from me.." I could tell that I was beginning to ramble, but my mind was set on fixing White Hat. No matter what.

"Flug, stop. He's obviously dead and that copy is gone."  
Black Hat's voice made me mad. I couldn't stand it. It sounded too much like White Hat..

He started to approach me, but I didn't want him to taint White Hat's new body. I hissed at him and grabbed the male, taking him to my lab table on the other side of the lab, only continuing to sew him up.

"Please.. Please come back, White Hat. I love you.."

I heard footsteps leave the room, earning a sigh from myself. I was relieved that he was gone.

I wanted nothing more but to fix my love.

//

Black Hat's POV

I knew that copy was a bad idea. Flug should've learned his damned lesson the last time he tried making copies of myself!

It'd been a few hours since I saw what had happened in the lab, and I was still at a loss for words.

What was Flug doing? Was he going to doing something like that foolish Doctor Frankenstein, and try to bring the dead back to life? He's an idiot! A fool!

I didn't want to stand by and let him to something so.. Crazy.. But I couldn't help but feel pretty damn jealous.

He cared so much more about that stupid copy than me. But why? Hadn't I taken care of him for all these years? Haven't we been an excellent team when it came to villany?

Slumping in my chair, I sighed and looked out into the town behind me, feeling regret for what I had done only a month before.

_Sir please don't! I don't want this! Please!_

His voice would forever haunt my nightmares, as a reminder of how much I was a selfish brat.

And dammit, I hated myself! And not just for that.

I was the one who made that damned copy. Even before it came to be.

//Eight months ago...

  
"Sir? It's late, can we maybe continue the game in the morning?"  
Flug and I were playing a game of chess one evening when I noticed a few things.

The bastard's cute when he's tired!

"I'm already invested in the game, Flug. So the answer is no. Choose your move."

He yawned a little bit, his pale skin peeking through the bottom of the bag as he stretched upwards. I hadn't seen his skin before, and I couldn't lie to myself.

It was pretty.

After he moved his piece, he laid back in the chair he was sitting in, rubbing at his eyes by removing his goggles.

And again, I could see skin. It was a beautiful pale white color. Almost glass-like. I felt like if I touched it, the small scientist would shatter into a million pieces.

"Your turn sir.. Please hurry and beat me. I'm pooped." He said, still rubbing at eyes. A few times I sneaked a peek at them too, seeing their pretty violet color.

"Ah!" I moved closer to not only his king, but him as well. I laid a hand on the desk between us, and leant forward into his face, studying it. He quickly covered himself and looked away.

"S-sir, what're you trying to do?"

Sighing, I sat back in my chair. "Nothing. I was just-"

Snoring. The scientist had fallen asleep. I stood and went up to him, sliding a few fingers into his bag and gently pulling it up. He had reddish hair, and freckled skin.

_Would he let me see this if we were closer?_

That thought sparked an idea into my mind.

Using my demonic abilities, I created the perfect version of myself to make Flug happy.

And each time he had a dream with my copy in it, he was extremely.. Pleasant. He smiled and did anything I asked with no comment at all. I wondered..

_Why can't it always be like this?_

"Flug, I want you to make a duplication potion.."

 


	7. Te quiero, James

Flug stayed in his lab for weeks. The days turned into nights, and eventually the small doctor forgot all about time.  
He only thought about his love..

"Finally! Oh finally, you're nearly complete, White Hat.."  
Electricity zipped and zapped across the dark lab, the lightning and thunder booming outside only adding to the effect. Flug had picked this night in particular to bring back his love. It was perfect.

"Aha, yes! Don't you worry, White Hat, I'll make sure that you're happy and living in no time at all!" The doctor was chipper as he lightly stroked his bony fingers across the corpse whom he now dubbed as White Hat.  
The corpse was clean, and looking as if the body was only napping, and not in deep, eternal slumber. Flug had kept the body well and healthy. He even replaced the organs that were damaged by their previous owner with some of the others that Black Hat kept in the lab's storage.

Ugh. Black Hat.

Flug didn't even want to think about that bastard. He didn't believe in their love. He didn't believe that White Hat was still there, still living, still waiting for Flug to return to him. And the doctor wasn't about to give up.

//

Black Hat hadn't done much with himself during those weeks. He sat in his office and watched the neighborhood, or he'd sleep. That's all he would do. The same routine for weeks on end.  
He tried not to care about Flug. He tried so hard.  
But he still couldn't stop thinking about the doctor and what he was doing to himself.

On a stormy evening, when he heard loud crashes and laughter coming from the laboratory, he had enough.

He approached Dementia and 5.0.5, who were playing cards in the living room, wanting some answers.

"Dementia?"

"Yes, sir?" The green-haired girl jumped to her feet, looking into the dark eyes of her boss with a sparkle of hope. She wondered if they were finally going to do something evil. Something so dastardly it would bring the tall demon out of the dumps.

"Go check on Flug."

Dementia's heart sank. She hadn't spoken to the doctor since he locked himself up in the lab. She was a little afraid of what he would do if she just decided to barge in.

"Yes sir.." Her voice was quiet as she turned towards the hall headed down to the lab, twiddling her fingers. She hoped the doctor was still alive, and wished he'd came back to his senses.

//

She knocked lightly on the door, and tugged on the handle.  
For once, it was unlocked.

"Flug..? Are you here?" Her voice trembled around the question as she slowly entered the lab, her eyes growing wide as she saw what it'd looked like inside.

The walls were crumbling, drenched in blackened blood, painting the once white walls with dark red splotches.  
The lab tables were littered with crumbled paper, broken flasks, and all sorts of colorful liquids.  
Her stomach began to churn as she saw what was behind the larger table.

Disgusting, decaying bodies were littered on the floor behind it, covered in what looked like larvae and flies. She covered her mouth and nose as she walked past, trying not to vomit.

"Flug? Flug c'mon.. We're worried about you.."

Rustling and groaning startled her as she approached the back of the lab, her hands and legs beginning to shake.

"F-Flug, is that you?"

She gasped once she saw what had been making all the noise.  
Flug was standing near a large machine, his body hunched over what looked like a human replica of Black Hat's copy.

"Flug.."

The doctor turned his head, smiling weakly as he motioned for her to come closer.  
"Please. Come, Dementia. He's nearly complete." His soft voice brought more concern to Dementia.  
_How could Flug be so calm?_

"Flug, we're all worried about you.. Are you okay? Have you been eating?" She slowly approached him, but still kept a bit of distance between them. She didn't know how he'd react to anything she said.

"I am fine, Dementia."

She quickly shook her head. "No you're not! You're sick! You need to get over this, Flug! Please!"  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood there, her hair drooping across her face. "Flug, you have to let him go. Can't you realize that he and Black Hat are the same? Why can't you just accept that and have the real thing?!" She was yelling now, which caused Flug to jolt back slightly.

Flug looked at her with confusion, his heart betraying his brain by feeling remorse and guilt. He'd made her feel like that. It was his fault.

"Dementia-"

She turned away and wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself before she spoke again.  
"You need to realize something, doctor."

Flug's attention was peaked.

"Black Hat _loves_ you."

Flug snorted out a laugh. But before he could retort, Dementia spoke again.

"He does! He wanted that clone to be made because he knew you'd like it."

"H-he what?"

"He's the one who was in those dreams, Flug. He told me all about it that night that White Hat perished."

Flug couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew his master could walk into dreams, but manipulate them and influence them? He had no idea.

"You're l-lying.. That asshole could never love me.." His heart was racing. He didn't want to believe a word that was being told to him. Black Hat was rude, cruel and _evil_. Love isn't something he could feel.

Dementia sat Flug down on the nearby mattress, sighing as she plopped down beside him. "He really does. He loves you so much, Flug. But he doesn't know how to show it. All he knows is violence and domination. But he has done little things to prove it to you, even though you'd never seen any of it."

"What do you mean..?" The doctor leant close to her, his mind wandering with the possibilities.

"He put you to bed every night for an entire year."

// _Sometime last year../_ /

"Blackie, you should go check on Flug."

The demon stifled a laugh, looking at the teen with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? And why should I do that? Isn't he working?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "If you're going to woo him, you've gotta try and be nice to him. See if he wants dinner."

Black Hat grumbled, embarrassed as she walked out of the living room and down the hall, carrying a plate of the night's dinner, steak and eggs.

He knocked lightly on the lab's door, calling to him.

"Flug, are you in there? I've brought you some dinner.. O-of course, you don't get to eat it unless you're halfway finished with that prototype!"

_Nice work, Black Hat. Be assertive but sweet. Make him work for it._

But nothing came from the other side.

He jiggled the handle, and noticed that it was unlocked. Pushing open the door, he heard the faint sound of snoring.

_He's asleep? Already? It's only eight.._

The demon slowly walked through the laboratory, setting the plate on the edge of a table as he saw the doctor's sleeping body, his face buried in a book about robotics.

Black Hat sighed deeply before picking up the small doctor in his arms, carrying him to the nearby mattress.  
He admired the other's sleeping face, tempted to remove the bag and get a better look. But, he respected the man, and left it be, only moving in to kiss his forehead.

After he felt that the doctor was comfortable, he stood and turned to leave.

"Mm, _lefe._."

Black Hat flushed at that, realizing that Flug was most liking having a dream about him.

No. Not him. _White Hat._

Sighing, he left the room and went back to where Dementia and 5.0.5. were sitting, taking a seat beside the green-haired teen with a groan.

"What happened, Boss?"

"Nothing.. I guess I'll have to keep trying."

//

Flug was baffled.

"He did that every night you worked on the mechanisms for the home security system. He wanted to make sure you were okay and not working yourself to death. He cares about you, Flug. He really does. He just doesn't know how to show it. Give the him a chance. Stop trying with that stupid clone and be with the real thing." She was frustrated and tried to be as assertive as she could without hurting Flug.

And it seemed to work.

"C-can I see him?"

She softly nodded, surprised that he wanted to see their boss so quickly.

"I'll go get him." Standing up, she lightly squeezed Flug's shoulder, showing a kind expression. "I'm glad you're coming back to your senses, buddy."

Flug didn't say a word, but softly smiled at her.

She left the room, leaving Flug with his thoughts.  
The doctor stood from the bed and moved to the machine holding the corpse whom he'd thought as his former lover, and shut it off, causing the twitching body powered by the electricity, to stop completely.

He looked to the window and stood in front of it, tears beginning to streak his face.  
" _Te amo_ , White Hat.. _Te amo muy mucho."_

"What're you doing, doctor?"

A familiar dark voice pulled him out of whatever he had been doing, making him turn around.

"..Boss.."

Black Hat approached the doctor with open arms, but wasn't expecting to be tackled so quickly.  
Flug sobbed into the tall demon's chest, his body wrecked by hard, long and long-awaited cries.

" _Lo siento_!" Flug apologized again and again, his tears and hands desheveling the male's clothes. " _Lo siento_ , Black Hat! I'll never do it again, I swear!"

Black Hat rubbed his back in soft, slow circles, sighing as he listened to the doctor's pleas.  
"Flug! Snap out of it!" He hissed, gently pushing him back so they could look each other in the eyes. He pulled off the doctor's goggles, surprised that he didn't resist.

"I don't care that you've done any of this. Hell, I could care a lot less. What I care about is _you_."

Flug looked to Black Hat, his black eyes welled with tears.  
"..You do?"

Black Hat laughed darkly, smiling at the small doctor with a short nod. "Dementia told you that I did all that embarrassing stuff, didn't she? I may not be able to show it, but I tried."

Flug threw himself into another hug, burying his face into the taller male's middle. "Thank you, sir.. For everything. I finally had pleasant dreams because of you.. They used to be so full of-"

"Nightmares. Yes, Flug. I know."

"Oh. Right the um.. Dream-walking."

"Flug, you have to realize this. I made the clone not just for myself, but for you too. I noticed your nightmares, and I wanted to help you sleep." Black Hat admittied, stifling a laugh. He scratched behind his head nervously, making Flug flush red and smile.

"You cared? Even back then?"  
Flug looked up at him, wiping his eyes. "We'd barely known each other for a few months then.."

Black Hat softly nodded, annoyed with himself for feeling such stupid human emotions.  
"I suppose I started to care when I realized what your dreams were about. I didn't have much contact with humans other than Dementia, and seeing what you had been through just because you looked different, I felt pity. I'd never felt that before. Hell, I didn't think I could feel that. But I did. And it pushed me into.. Y'know.." He still couldn't say it.

"Loving me?"

Black Hat softly nodded, tipping his hat over his slowly reddening face. Flug smiled at that and softly laughed.  
The demon growled, feeling embarrassed and discouraged.

"Is my confession funny to you, Flug?"

The doctor shook his head and buried his face into the demon's middle again, chuckling. "No sir."

"Then what's so funny?"

"I finally realized that you loved me. Even if you've never said it. White Hat told me he loved me all the time. Especially in my dreams."

Black Hat grumbled and looked away, still fairly embarrassed with hearing all this. "I-it was the only way I could express myself to you and still keep my dastardly reputation."

Flug smiled more and stood on his toes, pressing a kiss to his boss's cheek. " _Te amo_ , lefe."

Black Hat didn't say anything after that. He picked up the small male and carried him through the house, taking him to the two who were sitting and waiting for them to come back.

"Hey! Flug, you look a lot better." Dementia said, smiling brightly.  
Flug softly nodded, clinging to Black Hat as tightly as he could.

"Yes. I do feel better as well."

5.0.5. reached out for a hug, and Black Hat set the doctor down, even though he hadn't really wanted to.

Flug smiled as he was squeezed by the blue bear and eventually Dementia, patting their backs when he couldn't breathe.  
Black Hat immediately picked him back up afterward.

"Flug, I think you and I need more time to reconcile. Don't you agree?"

The doctor flushed and softly nodded, looking at Black Hat with an embarassed expression.

"Yes sir."

Black Hat smiled wide and carried Flug into his office, slamming the door behind them.

5.0.5. and Dementia looked at each other with a smile, and returned to their chess game.

"5, do you think they're gonna do it?"

The bear chuckled and growled in agreement.

But much to their surprise, later on in the night when they decided to peek in on the two, Flug and Black Hat were asleep together in the demon's chair, nearly drooling on each other.

Dementia and 5.0.5. couldn't help but squeal.

// _Several months later.._ //

"Are you sure this is okay, James..? I don't want to hurt you.." Black Hat lightly placed his hands on the other's hips, pulling him close until he was full-saddle inside him.  Flug trembled lightly and moaned underneath him, his hands and legs shaking with anticipation.

" _Por favor, lefe.._ " 

Black Hat couldn't resist the smaller male's native tongue.  
With a slow and tempting movement of his hips, he thrust into the smaller male, making him keen and moan with want.

" _M-mierda_..." Flug couldn't think to say much more. His body trembled beneath his boss's much larger frame, taking in the feeling of Black Hat's thick cock wrecking his insides.

"Flug.." Black Hat gently continued to thrust down into the smaller male, looking at his unbagged face with a smile.  
The doctor was finally comfortable enough to show his face and body to him.

He didn't care that it was scarred with memories of the past, or the fact that his eye whites were black and his irises violet. He loved Flug no matter what.

"I-I'm close.." Flug whined out, his slender arms wrapping around the demon's neck with a hasty moan.

"Already? We haven't even done much, James." He laughed, pressing a wet kiss to the other's mouth, his hips beginning to piston hard and fast into Flug.  
The doctor couldn't hold in his moans anymore.

"Fuck.. B-Black Hat, o-oh god.."

"You're so beautiful, Flug." The dark demon groaned as he too drew closer and closer to his climax, making his thrusts jut and shudder as he continued to drive himself into the other male.

" _Te amo_!" Flug moaned out, his back arching as he climaxed, covering their stomachs with his sticky cum.

Black Hat reveled in hearing those sweet words from the other's mouth, entangling their tongues in a painfully sweet kiss as he too reached his climax, trusting slowly and spastically as he filled the smaller male with his cum. The purple liquid oozed beneath them, staining the white sheets.

Black Hat laid beside Flug after, panting as he tried to come down from his high. Flug rolled over onto him and licked his lips.

" _Te amo_ , Black Hat.." Flug whispered, smiling  soflty. Black Hat stifled a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the smaller male's head.

" _Te quiero, James_." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through this, guys. I appreciate the nice feedback and I really hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> //Sorry about the crappy ending, I wrote this over a period of four hours, and I was getting tired.


End file.
